Urban evolution
Urban Evolution is a conceptual media-urbanist experiment with a documentary video component as art of a research project at the Bauhaus University Weimar. It addresses a number of questions in regard to the meaning of an urban center and its development, the identity of place and the lack thereof, and how to create the identity of place as a quality of space. The urban space is the “theater stage” or “game board” for a play or game. This “game“ is Urban Evolution. The game players are developers, planners, designers, and citizens. The game pieces are temporary buildings as a “fluidum”, which are juxtaposed by permanent “urban artifacts”. These permanent elements create a spatial definition for the “game board” by acting as “anchors”. What is Urban Evolution? It is a framework, a set of rules, a method. It is divided into three subelements. On the game board, a succesion of temporary buildings takes place. This succession is related to the necessity for functions and public space of increasing dimensions related to the increase of population according to the phasing. The methodic element of “Intermediate Allocation” responds to this issue. The succession of temporary buildings is in accord with the phasing of the Masterplan. Also, it uses the accelleration of developmental speed throughout the phases to create “Condensation of Time”, a sped-up version of the usual evolution of cities in history which facilitates Urban Evolution. Furthermore, the succession of temporary buildings does not proceed without leaving traces. The leaving of traces is an intentional and important part of Urban Evolution since the traces and their superimposition create “Simulated Archaeology”. Urban Evolution and its three methodic steps are intended to create quality of space through the generation of a local history which is staged, yet artificial, but not simulated. It is the actual document of actual events taking place in the chosen location. In order to illustrate the method of Urban Evolution, a game is staged. The game field is the Theaterplatz in Weimar. The game pieces are 2 x 1 x 1 m boxes made of wood frame covered with cardboard. The players can lift and move the boxes from within via attached strings. Nine players are required for the nine boxes. Two persons holding large yellow balloons symbolize the permanent elements, creating the game board. The players are arranged in three different positions with three steps of movement. Before each movement, each player creates a marking on the Theaterplatz surface with chalk. For each position there is a different color of chalk: white, blue, and yellow. In the first and starting position, the players are completely dispersed along a grid of 3 x 3 m. In the first movement, they move together in order to form three strips of three adjoined boxes each. In the second movement, these strips of three move together in order to form one block of nine boxes. In the third and final movement, the players move away from this position to the perimeter of the Theaterplatz, revealing the markings in chalk created during the entire process. The chalk markings are traces. In accordance to the positions of the boxes, they are juxtaposed and also superimposed upon each other, indicating the history of the process that has taken place. They are colorful and individual and as such a aesthetic product of the game of Urban Evolution. The game process is filmed from two angles with one camera at the surface level of the Theaterplatz and another at the top floor of an adjacent building. The resulting video documents the process of the game in time, the movement of the boxes and players, and the leaving behind and visibility of traces. During and after the whole process, friendly curiosity of pedestrians was awakened, who inquired on the nature of the project. The chalk traces continued to astonish adults and children alike. (Credits: J.Barona, M.Kammerbauer, A.Löper, Institute for European Urban Studies, Bauhaus University Weimar Germany WS 2006-2007) Links Urban Evolution video